


if you could feel my heartbeat

by girlsarewolves



Series: we'll make a home amid the chaos [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCEU, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Multi, Offscreen smut, Polyamory, Post-Movie(s), Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Lois will admit sometimes Diana Prince can steal the breath right out from her lungs when she walks into a room.  There is something about the Amazon that fills her with awe even while it rattles her nerves and shakes her resolve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opheliahyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/gifts).



> For the prompt: "diana/lois, a stolen kiss"
> 
> This might be a mess but I haven't written DCEU fic - let alone fic that included/acknowledged my OT4 - in forever and I'm just amazed I got this out. Loosely could be connected to my other fics featuring my DCEU OT4, but don't have to read those to enjoy this. Feedback and concrit is appreciated!

* * *

If Lois is honest with herself - and generally, she makes a habit of that, because she's never been a fan of denial - it's Diana that intimidates her the most.  
  
Clark is - will always be - Clark. Her Clark, soft and gentle and too easily affected by everything around him in the best ways. Even knowing what he is has only ever filled her with awe, fascination, curiosity. Knowing _who_ he is only ever filled her with love and admiration - and, more than occasionally, worry.  
  
Bullets might bounce of Clark, but words hurt him, sometimes too deeply. Now she knows more than words can hurt him. Ever since he - ever since Lex and Doomsday - there's been that nagging fear that someday something might hurt him enough that he won't come back.  
  
And Bruce, well, Lois has dealt with plenty of men like Bruce Wayne, the Billionaire Bachelor, and Lois can handle men like Batman, and Lois isn't intimidated by men like the Bruce Wayne who exists somewhere in-between those two alter egos. She doesn't understand him - not really - but, in a way, she _gets_ him. Maybe it's the fragility of him next to Clark, to Diana, to these beautiful and compassionate beings who are a little more than human - it's something she can relate to.  
  
Diana, though - Diana is mythical. Literally.  
  
Lois will admit sometimes Diana Prince can steal the breath right out from her lungs when she walks into a room. Honestly, Lois feels fourteen again when she sees the woman behind Wonder Woman. It's like seeing her best friend in her underwear that first time and it hitting her - _terrifying_ her - why she was so jealous of the boy her friend was dating. There is something about the Amazon that fills her with awe even while it rattles her nerves and shakes her resolve in ways that Clark never does.  
  
Somewhere between Clark's warmth and Bruce's guardedness, Diana is reserved but kind, compassionate - wise, too wise for her youthful features that don't wear the pain and loss and bitter truths she's been through the way a mortal human's would.  
  
It could be her age - her experiences, the good and bad have left marks only underneath the skin - that throws Lois off. That sense of agelessness that follows Diana like a shadow. Bruce and Clark have experienced more than their fair share of pain in this life, but Diana has been through many lifetimes.  
  
Lois wants to ask, wants to know all the mysteries Diana keeps hidden, the ones that seem to slip out in half-smirks and somber eyes, in quiet laughs at a reference only she gets, in the words unspoken during conversations. She thinks if she could learn Diana inside out, she might not feel so overwhelmed - so out of her league - when she's with the Amazon.  
  
But Diana has every right to her privacy, to her secrets, so Lois - despite every knowledge-hungry, journalistic instinct in her body - lets Diana keep her secrets. She slips in a query here or there when conversation leads that way, but she can tell what subjects are touchy and what might give her a little insight into the woman.  
  
Bruce knows more - Lois can see it in the way they talk without speaking, a bond formed between people who've built walls around themselves - but Clark has told her he's as mystified as she is by his comrade.  
  
That helps a little. Lois likes that she's not the only one in the dark.  
  
As time goes by, as they make more space for each other in their lives - awkwardly forming a unit of people bound by chaos and grief and entanglement in this world of superheroes and aliens and other planes of existence - Lois finds Diana is full not only of secrets but also surprises.  
  
She takes Lois out for drinks one night - spur of the moment, just the two of them - and smiles more in those hours at the bar than Lois thinks she's seen in the months since she first properly met Wonder Woman. Another week it's girls night at the movies, a historical drama that Lois has her suspicions feels personal for Diana in a way Lois can never understand, but it's worth it for the way Diana explains everything incorrect in the film.  
  
There's another time where she arranges a reservation for Lois and Clark at a restaurant near the museum that Lois is fairly certain the check is equal to a month's worth of her salary.  It's a relief - and a surprise - when the server informs them that Bruce Wayne footed the bill.  
  
Apparently it was a surprise to him too, but there's humor in his eyes when he mentions it to Diana a few days later, when the four of them are sequestered in her and Clark's tiny apartment.  
  
The more she gets to know Diana - the Diana Prince of the present, who guards her secrets but starts to lower the walls around her heart - the more Lois finds she enjoys this woman who slays monsters and battles aliens and can prank millionaires. But the nerves don't completely ease, the jitters don't die down.  
  
And then Diana surprises her again - the biggest one yet - and takes Lois back to her penthouse in Metropolis, promises Clark she'll bring Lois back in one piece in a few days and promises Lois that if a lead comes, she can chase after it with no hard feelings on Diana's part. She cooks them dinner - and Lois wonders if Diana ever spent any of her lifetimes as a gourmet chef, because it's one of the _best_ meals of her life - and for dessert offers up a confession.  
  
"You amaze me, you know."  
  
It takes Lois a few seconds - closer to a minute, maybe a little more - to realize what Diana has said. The haze of the wine and the food leaving her pleasantly full and warm, and she hears Diana but her brain takes a moment to catch up with the meaning of her words. She laughs, flattered, but still - "I amaze you?"  
  
Diana nods, smiles, looks more open than Lois can remember since, well, probably that first night out at the bar. "Yes. Your strength. Your dedication to the truth. I see what Clark sees in you, and it's beautiful. You refuse to stop believing in justice and chase after it the way Bruce chases after criminals down alleys."  
  
The both laugh, and Lois feels the warmth in her chest from the wine blossom throughout her body at Diana's praise. She's confident, she knows she's good at what she does. And she's never felt, inferior to Clark, to Bruce or Diana, but the acknowledgement and admiration from an Amazonian demi-goddess superhero - from this woman who has become a part of her life much like Clark, and to a lesser extent, Bruce - is no small thing.  
  
"Thank you. Really. Honestly, I'm flattered," she says, and she means it. And then she reaches to her side, towards Diana - the nerves and the jitters are gone and only curiosity and impulse are there, guiding her movements - and cups her face, leaning in and kissing the corner of Diana's smile, catching a taste of the wine still lingering on her lips.  
  
Diana wastes no time at all to turn her head enough to give Lois a deeper kiss, tongue sliding past Lois' lips and teeth and stroking against Lois' own. Her hands are moving the table - just slightly, just enough to then pull Lois over, sitting her across Diana's lap. Her tongue withdraws from Lois' mouth and her teeth nibble at Lois' lower lip, eliciting a moan. And then she pulls back, an absence Lois acutely misses and leans in to try to replace, but Diana presses a finger to Lois' mouth.  
  
"You know, it takes a lot to surprise me," Diana whispers, and Lois has to admit that the hoarseness of her tone is a _definite_ turn on.  
  
Lois smiles, gives a shrug and a smirk. "What can I say? I figured it was finally my turn for one."  
  
They share a proper dessert in bed, hours later, when Lois has just enough energy left in her to feed herself - though that doesn't stop Diana from helping. Diana even shares a few of her secrets, sating some of Lois' curiosity as they eat and rest, and it's the realization of trust - not the secrets themselves or even the sex - that soothes away the last of Lois' nerves.  
  
Not that she never gets the jitters around Diana again, but that's just from remembering how skilled Diana is in bed.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that a lot of discussions that I've come across discussing the treatment of these ladies by fans (and the way they are sometimes pitted against each other) colored my writing of this. I very much believe that Diana would admire/be impressed by Lois in a similar way that Clark is, but I write a little easier from Lois' POV so this is how I had to tackle that idea. Also, I'm not trying to imply that Lois would feel, weaker or inferior to Diana because she's not a kickbutt heroine, and hopefully that's not how this fic comes across. Okay, I'm rambling, I shouldn't write and post fic at two something am but here we are. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
